Deer
Deer (Cervidae) are the hoofed ruminant mammals forming the family Cervidae. The two main groups of deer are the Cervinae, including the muntjac, the elk (wapiti), the fallow deer, and the chital; and the Capreolinae, including the reindeer (caribou), the roe deer, and the moose. Female reindeer, and male deer of all species except the Chinese water deer, grow and shed new antlers each year. In this they differ from permanently horned antelope, which are part of a different family (Bovidae) within the same order of even-toed ungulates (Artiodactyla). The musk deer (Moschidae) of Asia and chevrotains (Tragulidae) of tropical African and Asian forests are separate families within the ruminant clade (Ruminantia). They are no more closely related to deer than are other even-toed ungulates. Deer appear in art from Paleolithic cave paintings onwards, and they have played a role in mythology, religion, and literature throughout history, as well as in heraldry. Their economic importance includes the use of their meat as venison, their skins as soft, strong buckskin, and their antlers as handles for knives. Deer hunting has been a popular activity since at least the Middle Ages and remains a resource for many families today. Most species of deer are so common that they are in no risk of extinctions. List of deer species (examples) Red_Deer.jpg|Cervus elaphus (red deer). Roe_Deer.jpg|Capreolus capreolus (roe deer). Sika_Deer.jpg|Cervus nippon (sika deer). Fallow_Deer.jpg|Dama dama (fallow deer). Water_Deer.JPG|Hydropotes inermis (water deer). Swamp_Deer.jpg|Rucervus duvaucelii (swamp deer). White-tailed_deer.jpg|Odocoileus virginianus (white-tailed deer). Mule_Deer.jpg|Odocoileus hemionus (mule deer). Reindeer.jpg|Rangifer tarandus (reindeer). Chinese_Muntjac.jpg|Muntiacus reevesi (Chinese muntjac). Elk.jpg|Cervus canadensis (elk or wapiti). Moose.jpg|Alces alces (moose). Borany.jpg|Borany sp.: 1. B. borani (gold-backed forward deer); 2. B. carlsoni (common forward deer); 3. B. scambus (white-faced forward deer); 4. B. valei (greater forward deer); 5. B. verrinus (brown-headed forward deer). Capratragus.jpg|Capratragus sp.: 6. C. sertorii (sword-antlered deer); 7. C. diploceros (long-antlered deer). Celeritragus.jpg|Celeritragus sp.: 8. C. certos (small-antlered sprinting deer) 8a. male 8b. female; 9. C. gracilia (slender sprinting deer); 10. C. mehaudyi (brown sprinting deer); 11. C. occidentalis (western sprinting deer); 12. C. minor (lesser sprinting deer); 13. C. velox (common sprinting deer); 14. C. wadei (Wade's deer); 15. C. vulgaris (red sprinting deer); 16. C. albicaudatus (white-tailed sprinting deer). Cervus.jpg|Other Cervus sp.: 17. C. palus (common swamp deer); 18. C. eurunguis (brood-hoofed deer); 19. C. proceratis (long-necked deer); 20. C. macroceros (large-antlered deer); 21. C. brunnea (brown elk); 22. C. americanus (plains elk). Damalia.jpg|Damalia sp.: 23. D. diasi (little brown dama); 24. D. grisealbus (bicolored dama); 25. D. elegans (gray-mantled dama); 26. D. minutus (little dama); 27. D. stolidium (southern dama). Dorcada.jpg|Dorcada sp.: 28. D. asemantus (Chinese jabbuck); 29. D. drasterius (common jabbuck); 30. D. dumitrescui (red jabbuck). Foedecervus.jpg|Foedecervus brevisoma (South American musk deer). Jubacervix.jpg|Jubacervix monarchus (maned, or monarch deer). Lascivia.jpg|Lascivia aries (lion-tailed deer) 33a. male; 33b. female. Leiotriccus.jpg|Leiotriccus sp.: 34. L. scitamentum (brown short-horned deer); 35. L. malcomi (golden-chested short-horned deer); 36. L. perryi (white short-horned deer); 37. L. leucopygia (common short-horned deer); 38. L. erithacus (orange-throated short-horned deer). Megachauliodus.jpg|Megachauliodus sp.: 39. M. albigens (white-cheeked long-tusked deer); 40. M. mandarinus (Mandarin deer); 41. M. nippon (Nippon long-tusked deer); 42. M. dama (common long-tusked deer). Megaladama.jpg|Megaladama ingens (robust deer). Pinguicervix.jpg|Pinguicervix sp.: 44. P. anocornis (Amazon fat deer); 45. P. centralis (Central American fat deer); 46. P. vulpinus (thick-tailed fat deer); 47. P. hispanolicus (Hispanolian fat deer); 48. P. insignus (lettered fat deer); 49. P. messeri (gold-tailed fat deer); 50. P. youngi (masked fat deer). Spoudaioceros.jpg|Spoudaioceros sp.: 51. S. australis (southern long-antlered deer); 52. S. leptocornis (slender-antlered deer); 53. S. bifidus (San Diego club deer); 54. S. alces (giant-antlered deer). Xenaxis.jpg|Xenaxis sp.: 55. X. campbelli (red-sided deer); 56. X. guttatus (dwarf spotted deer); 57. X. hypoleucas (dwarf white-faced deer); 58. X. phoenicurus (band-tailed deer); 59. X. pyrrhodes (red-rumped deer); 60. X. quei (red-backed deer). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Deer Category:Metazoica Species